


Me and my story

by Ace07



Category: Tales of Graces
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace07/pseuds/Ace07





	Me and my story

Hi I'm MGFP, I'm 23 years old now going 24 on August 16, I am from Philippines my father and mother is both pilipino I have 5 siblings the 2 oldest is my half sister and half brother from my father side, but we're all in good terms. I dont eat watermelon and papaya. I don't cause I don't know exactly what's the reason I just know that I hate it. Funny righty? And I hate worms they make me feel weak. I'm scared of heights and cockroaches. I'm a little bit claustrophobic. I love to eat so the very good reason for me to go to gym now. And oh I love arts, I love to draw and also I am a photographer. But honestly I don't really have a passion in photography before but I realized while I am growing up that I belonged to this field. I can't see myself doing a desk job and brainstorming cause honestly talent and passion is all I have. I'm not saying that I am not smart cause everybody is. But this is me. I like doing what I love and what makes me happy. I don't like competition and I prefer being alone than going out with a bunch of ramdom people. Peace and quiet is what makes my soul happy.


End file.
